This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Data processing devices, such as computers, intelligent mobile phones, palm computers, tablet computers, and the like, are becoming more and more popular. Various programs running on the data processing devices have also undergone explosive growth. Two programs installed in a data processing device may call each other by using a programming interface provided by an operating system running in the data processing device. In data processing, a process of program A calling program B is often referred to as “calling”, and a subsequent process of program B calling program A after finishing processing is referred to as “calling back”.
In conventional art, when program A calls program B, program B may be displayed on top of the window of program A, which makes the process of program B calling back program A rather complex and time-consuming. For example, after program A calls program B in a mobile phone, the window of program B is displayed on top of the window of program A. If the user wants to call the window of program A from the window of program B, the user has to press a switching key provided by the operating system (e.g., in a scenario of switching between multiple programs in an Android operating system) for a long time or to double-click on a HOME key of an operating system (e.g., in a scenario of switching between multiple programs in an operating system in an iPhone) and the like to return to program A.
Therefore, a conventional program call-back process requires a switching process in an operating system, which is complex and time-consuming, and a quick program call-back cannot be implemented.